Just like this first time
by BeforeXRoyals
Summary: After Jason and Piper anger the goddess of love things go wrong in their relationship. Piper and Jason must prove their love is strong enough to overcome the goddess obstacles.


**Hazel 1**

Everyone was having a good time laughing, Leo laughed so hard his Pepsi sprouted out of his nose.

Percy had gotten an iris message from the Zeus saying that the seven are to report to Mount Olympus, the message sounded serious, as if the gods have another quest for them. Hazel didn't want to do another task for the gods, she was still a little shaken from the quest to stop Gaea.

It was a big surprise that all the gods wanted to do was reward them. Jason was first and his request was to have his old memories back completely since he didn't know every detail just the major events. Apollo suggested that we could watch the memories in the mist. Apparently you can watch anything on the mist, even the stuff on TV. Hazel decided that she would make the most of her ability to control the mist and made a mental note to watch _American Horror Story_ later with Frank.

Hazel couldn't stop the tears coming from her eyes because even though she wiped it away a new fresh set kept coming. Jason mostly hung out with Bobby, Dakota Gwen, and Reyna. Hazel noticed that before the switch between Jason and Percy, Camp Jupiter was a lot more alive. She learned a lot about Jason and Reyna in the memories, they looked like a couple at certain points and maybe they would have been. Reyna smiled more, she looked happy and carefree. Hazel wondered whatever happened because now she looked so depressed and sad, but of course that was before Reyna and her half-brother Nico started dating. When the memory of Reyna approaching a ghost dressed in 18th century clothing came up the gleeful mood suddenly erupted in flames of anger.

"Why would you say that?" Yelled Jason heatedly while Piper tried to calm him down. The room grew quiet.

"What makes you think you can talk to me, _a goddess,_ like that?" Aphrodite said, her eyes suddenly glowing with rage. Hazel nibbled on her nails nervously. She knew if Jason pushed on, Aphrodite would turn him into a flower.

"Mom, I think what Jason is trying to say is" Piper began Aphrodite waved her hand dismissively.

"I did Reyna but mostly you a favor. she knew what to expect yet she ignored me. Besides you should be grateful that I gave you one of my beautiful daughters to love, instead of some filthy farm girl" Aphrodite said with a sneer as Demeter glared at her with a vengeful look.

"I wasn't talking about me liking Reyna, telling my best friend she's worthless to me isn't doing me a favor."

"You would rather lead the poor girl on than telling her the truth?" Aphrodite said raising her perfectly arched eyebrows in curiosity. "Then why didn't you just say so, could have made my job a lot easier!"

"Mom, that's enough!" Piper raised her voice.

"Careful darling", the goddess chided, "I was the one that gave you your little romance finesse, I can also take it away in a blink of an eye."

"Do it then", Piper challenged, "it wasn't you who made me and Jason a couple, we made it work" Hazel noticed that when Piper spoke, she was a little shaky and the sparkle in her eyes dimmed, it was obvious she was afraid of losing Jason.

"We made it work", Aphrodite mimicked then snickered. Aphrodite gave her a wicked smile. "Well then, let's how much of a couple you two would still be if I fix that. Another word more from you and your boy toy and anyone else, _my so-called child_, I'll make sure my little spell works this instant."

Piper looked like she was about to cry while Jason held her hand glaring icily at the goddess. Hazel wanted to desperately say something and she knows the others wanted to say more as well, but that would only make matters worse.

"Enough of this", Zeus bellowed breaking the tension. "Aphrodite enough of this childish act. The rest of you are dismissed."

Everyone got up to leave in silence. Hazel glanced back at the goddess, who now looked vengeful at Jason and Piper. Hazel knew it wasn't over.


End file.
